What Spawns From Two Black Sparks
by Katt-Chan217
Summary: An issue arises that makes Starscream doubt that Magatron will keep him as his bondmate for much longer.  not too bad, but I rated it T just in case


I was ganna wait until I'd gotten some more MxSS fan-fics posted before posting this, but then I realized that my skill level wasn't going to remain the same by that time (especially since I haven't been very inspired to write that much MxSS, lately...or at all). So, I decided that while I still considered it decent (I say decent and not "fantastic," because it's still-Word says I last worked on it Dec. 16, 2009. -_-; ) I decided to post it now. :)

Hope you guys enjoy it! =w=v

**Disclaimer:** If Transformers was mine, you'd have seen Starscream and Megatron making out by now. *goes to happy place*

* * *

Meta-cycle = 13 months

Quarter Meta-cycle = about 3 months

Groon = 1 hour

Astrosecond = .498 seconds

Klik = 1 minute

Orbital Cycle = 1 Day

* * *

In Megatron's peripheral vision, he detected the swift turning of olive wings turning…_away_ from his quarters? Didn't Hook say that Starscream had some sort of critical news to tell him? Megatron rose from his seat in front of his control panel, and strode for his quarter's entrance. When he'd turned to face the back of the seeker, he soon found said back's location residing further down the corridor than Megatron had expected. Starscream had been striding down the corridor at a fairly brisk pace, then. What was going on? If this news was as crucial as Hook said it was, then Starscream could always just interrupt a mere conversation with Soundwave. Why didn't he do so? And why did a fraction of his spark writhe and twist in so many depressing emotions. Sadness, worry, loss, hurt; why was all of that there? Megatron knew for what reason it was only a fraction of his spark that felt this, it was one of the many effects of bonding with Starscream. But for what reason did Starscream have to feel such emotions?

**~oOo~**

Starscream didn't dare look behind him to savor one last glance of Megatron's tower behind him. It would have only brought more pain. In a small corner of his spark he felt Megatron's concern for him.

_Slag._ The air commander thought to himself. The Lord Protector probably felt the seeker's depression. If the experience hadn't been so wonderful, Starscream would have almost regretted bonding with Megatron. The way he stroked his wings, the feeling of their lip components brushing together, the feel of his chest plating against his own, the glow of his spark—so powerful—but he couldn't afford to relish in what little memories he had made with his new lover.

The seeker stroked his cockpit with a single talon, as he continued to stride forward. He should've still been able to transform, right? Yes, that's right. Hook said that he could now, but come the following quarter of a meta-cycle, he wouldn't. He still should've been able to fly though, by that time, though, how safe it would be for him—for them—he couldn't be sure. Just to be safe, Starscream decided it best that he _walked_ away from his new quarters, despite how much he'd loved the sky.

**~oOo~**

Groons passed until Starscream had finally reached his destination; the place where no one, not even what remained of the Autobots on Cybertron, could find him. A small cavern, actually quite suitable for temporary living, it was nothing compared to the quarters he was given—new and old—but he would make due for the next meta-cycle. After that…The seeker didn't even know. In due time Starscream would be reported as missing, and then a search party—at the very least—would be sent by Megatron to search for him. ("_Now_ he cares." The seeker snorted to himself.) If he were to buy himself brand new housing quarters, after his time here, he'd be found for sure, due to his differing appearance compared to his fellow seekers.

"He would cease caring, if he knew the truth." Starscream hissed to himself. He stroked his cockpit again, with a single talon. One talon, then two, then his whole servo rubbed against his cockpit, then stopped to let his other hand rest beneath it.

"Why?" the seeker hissed under his breath.

**~oOo~**

"I thought I'd find you here." A malevolent voice rumbled. Starscream onlined his optics—wait, he had to online them? Starscream quickly checked his recharge levels. Slaggit! He must have accidentally let himself slip into recharge. In any case, once his optics were online, they were greeted with the sight of Megatron creeping towards him from the mouth of the cavern.

"How did you find me?" Starscream barked defensively. The silver tyrant's lip components shifted into that twisted, crooked grin that the air commander loved. His optics—so full of the tyrant's playful smugness it was nearly tangible—smoldered his own. Fraggit, he loved that look! Megatron kneeled beside him, and let a talon prod over Starscream's chestplates before replying,

"We bonded, remember? I can feel your presence, wherever it may be, now." The tyrant smirked. Slag, that was right! He didn't think about that. Suddenly, the Lord Protector's optics seemed to have softened, his smirk deflated into a concerned frown as he stroked the seeker's helm with the servo that was most recently tracing his chest plates. It took all the will power to wrestle Devastator one-handed, for the seeker to not lean into the tyrant's touch. "Hook told me that your condition was crucial enough that you shouldn't be left alone, so I came looking for you." Starscream's spark sank.

"He told you what my condition was…didn't he?" Megatron's optic ridges furrowed into a focused half-frown before replying,

"No, actually. No matter what…_promises_ I made, he wouldn't. He said that it'd be better if _you_ were the one to tell me."

"Oh, that's _WONDERFUL_!" the seeker barked furiously, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "For _once_," the seeker continued venomously, "Hook decides to actually _keep_ his word, and let _me_ tell you what's going on!" Starscream huffed, crossing his arms over his chestplates. "Just. SLAGGING! _WONDERFUL_!" After an astrosecond or two, the seeker looked up to face a rather surprised looking Megatron. "WHAT!" the air commander barked. The silver tyrant raised an optic ridge before saying,

"Your mood changed five times in one klik." The tyrant bemused. He was right; first he was feeling depressed, then defensive, then he'd longed for his lover's presence, then he was defensive, again, and now he was fragging pissed off. Great! _That_ was already happening.

"Come this meta-cycle, you won't want me because I won't want to destroy it." Starscream murmured under his breath. Before the seeker had time to look up at his lover, he'd felt his back pressed against the cold blue stone of the cavern, pressure constricting his throat form all sides, his pedes no longer touched the ground. Rage flared within the crimson optics burning up into his.

"And what makes you the judge of whether I will or will not stop caring for you, 'come this meta-cycle?'" the silver tyrant hissed. The seeker desperately clawed at the talons clamped around his throat. Had it been any other day, Starscream wouldn't have struggled as much; half the reason being that he was used to this form of abuse by now, the other half reason being that—in twisted, sadistic way—this was the tyrant's way of showing his concern for the seeker—or at least at the moment it was. However, today of all days the seeker struggled restlessly, olive claws scraping away at silver ones.

"My…liege," the air commander squawked, "condition…worse-…-en…" The Lord Protector finally released his grip, which was soon followed by the sound of Starscream clumsily landing on the floor of the cavern with an ungraceful clang—luckily landing on his aft. Megatron kneeled before his bondmate, his own body ever so lightly pressing against that of the seekers, their faces mere millimeters apart.

"Now tell me," a servo stroked the side of the seeker's helm, "how on Cybertron would a mere medical condition prevent me from caring for you?" The tyrant rumbled before brushing together their lip components. Once separated, Megatron was astounded to find the seeker viciously glowering at him. In a small corner of his spark Megatron detected flaring rage, as well. Rage deriving from…offence? Pained offence? Deriving from what? What could the Lord Protector possibly have done to offend the air commander?

"What?" was all the Lord Protector said; the seeker should've known fragging well what he was questioning.

"Don't give me that slag!" the air commander snarled, "I heard your conversation with Soundwave!" Megatron raised an optic ridge, pure unadulterated confusion etched onto his faceplate, before replying,

"What about it?" The seeker before him huffed, still glowering at him, crossing his arms over his chestplates, again. Megatron felt the expectation blended with the agitation in that same corner of his spark. For the first time in a long time, Megatron was actually perplexedly baffled. He'd merely been talking about his opinion on sp—

…wait…

Megatron's optic ridges scrunched into a focused frown, as he mulled over the given suggestions in his processor.

Earlier this orbital cycle, Starscream had vomited monstrously—the constructicons _still_ hadn't gotten the rancid stench of the vomit out of his-no-_their_ quarters—, just now he'd shown Megatron the most amazing display of rapidly changing emotions—and now seemed quite offended by his query of him considering sparklings to be as annoying as slag—, and Hook said that he couldn't be left alone…for the next_ meta-cycle_. Old legends and rumors of sparklings hatching from pods with orange mucus—rather than the usual blue mucus—suddenly flooded Megatron's processors.

Finally the Lord Protector's optic ridges sprung into almost perfect arcs, his optics flaring with shocked realization.

"S-Starscream," Megatron whispered so lowly it was almost inaudible to the seeker, "are…are you…a _carrier_?" That corner of Megatron's spark sank, once again, and then seemed to shield itself, as if to brace itself for a depression that was sure to come.

"Yes," the seeker barely breathed out, "and I'm currently _carrying_…" Starscream's cooling fans whirred a gust of air that resembled that of a Cybertronian sigh, before continuing, his voice still low, "I'm carrying _your_ sparkling, my liege."

"Well, I would certainly hope that it's not anyone else's." Megatron tilted Starscream's chin upward with a single talon, allowing his thumb to tease his lower lip components, before rising and helping the seeker to his feet. Starscream glanced up at his bondmate, in disbelief, only to find that his gaze was averted from his own.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to the idea of having my own…_sparkling_," Megatron forced the last word from his vocal processors, "but we have a whole meta-cycle for that, now, don't we?" Megatron continued, his gaze still awkwardly reverted…and yet, a light smile still played upon his lip components.

* * *

Writing about hormonally inbalanced Starscream is FUN! 8D

Okay I might have to explain the concept of the blue and orange mucus a little bit. You know how in ROTF you see a whole bunch of...eggs?...pods? I don't know what they're called. All I know is that they hold a sparkling and nurish it until it's ready to hatch or whatever and that the mucus inside it is blue. Well, every society/species has its primitive stage, and you gotta figure that Cybertronians probably had a point in their lives where they didn't know how to mesh thier own technology with outside technologies that weren't teeming with life (aka: Cybertronian genetic engineering). So they just used the technology within themselves to keep their population thriving. However, since creating an offspring that isn't a clone is a two-person (or two-bot, in this case) job, those with the ability to "carry" need another DNA sample that isn't their own. Now this doesn't neccessarily mean that two 'bots have to bond in order for their "carrying stage" to trigger, it just means that they need any sort of additional DNA sample for it to become triggered. Now, I imagine since Cybertronians have adapted to using outside sources of technology, that "carriers" have become quite uncommon. That's why it took Megatron a while to figure it all out. For Starscream's case, however, well...for any of you who watch me on Deviantart (Zukos-Double), you'd know that I have a TF OC and that the movie version of her is Starscream's mother. So, for Starscream's case he was born from a carrier-who hatched from a pod with orange mucus-and just so happened to inherit the carrying gene...or if you hate OCs, you can imagine that he was hatched from a pod with orange mucus.

Oh and just to let you all know, this is staying a One-shot. Sorry. I don't want to dissapoint anyone again by saying that I _might_ make another chapter and then not become inspired enough to make another like I did in "Long-hushed Enigmas," or become inspired for one or two more chapters and then having to end up forcing additional chapters like in "Missing You." :( Sorry, again. But I hope you enjoyed this anyway. :)

READ AND REVIEW PLZ! :B


End file.
